Stamp Book photographs
Stamp Book photographs (also known as Polaroids or snapshots) appear in the Stamp Book on every page containing stamps. Each page has three different photographs (with the exception of Jet Pack Adventure, which has four), and are unlocked when the player who owns the stamp book earns a specific number of stamps from the category the photograph appears in. When photographs are not unlocked, a number displaying the amount of stamps needed to unlock the photo is visible in a blank photograph frame. Usually, the last (third) photo requires obtaining all stamps in a category to be unlocked, but this is not always the case, as generally categories that have had additions (such as party and activities) have lower maximum requirements. Most photographs also contain a penguin that changes color to match whichever color the viewer is wearing. List of Polaroids Unused Trivia *The third polaroid for PSA missions has the exact same name as third polaroid for Puffle Rescue. *There exist two sets of unused polaroids that are between Jet Pack Adventure and Thin Ice in ID order. The first set depicts penguins partying, implying there may have meant to be more party stamps, and the second set depicts penguins at the Stage, implying there may have meant to be stamps specifically for the Stage. *In the polaroid files, there is unused data for three Bits & Bolts polaroids. However, they lack swf files. Due to their ID numbers placing them between the Puffle Launch and Ice Fishing polaroids, it is likely there would have meant to be Bits & Bolts stamps, as Puffle Launch stamps were released before Bits & Bolts, and Ice Fishing stamps were released after. Gallery Characters Stampbook Polaroid Characters 1.png|Characters_A Stampbook Polaroid Characters 2.png|Characters_B Stampbook Polaroid Characters 3.png|Characters_C Party Stampbook Polaroid Party 1.png|Party at the Stadium Stampbook Polaroid Party 2.png|4 penguins celebrating Stampbook Polaroid Party 3.png|coinsforchange_1 Activities Stampbook Polaroid Activities 1.png|Activities_A Stampbook Polaroid Activities 2.png|Activities_B Stampbook Polaroid Activities 3.png|Activities_C Aqua Grabber Stampbook Polaroid Aqua Grabber 1.png|aquagrabber_A Stampbook Polaroid Aqua Grabber 2.png|aquagrabber_B Stampbook Polaroid Aqua Grabber 3.png|aquagrabber_C Astro Barrier Stampbook Polaroid Astro Barrier 1.png|astrobarrier_A Stampbook Polaroid Astro Barrier 2.png|astrobarrier_B Stampbook Polaroid Astro Barrier 3.png|astrobarrier_C Card-Jitsu Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu 1.png|Card_Jitsu_Basic_A Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu 2.png|Card_Jitsu_Basic_B Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu 3.png|Card_Jitsu_Basic_C Card-Jitsu Fire Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Fire 1.png|Card_Jitsu_Fire_A Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Fire 2.png|Card_Jitsu_Fire_B Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Fire 3.png|Card_Jitsu_Fire_C Card-Jitsu Snow Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Snow 1.png|polaroid 1 Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Snow 2.png|polaroid 2 Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Snow 3.png|polaroid 3 Card-Jitsu Water Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Water 1.png|Card_Jitsu_Water_A Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Water 2.png|Card_Jitsu_Water_B Stampbook Polaroid Card-Jitsu Water 3.png|Card_Jitsu_Water_C Cart Surfer Stampbook Polaroid Cart Surfer 1.png|Penguin standing on cart Stampbook Polaroid Cart Surfer 2.png|Penguin Holding Black Puffle Stampbook Polaroid Cart Surfer 3.png|penguin doing handstand on cart Catchin' Waves Stampbook Polaroid Catchin' Waves 1.png|catchinwaves_A Stampbook Polaroid Catchin' Waves 2.png|catchinwaves_B Stampbook Polaroid Catchin' Waves 3.png|catchinwaves_C Ice Fishing Stampbook Polaroid Ice Fishing 1.png|ice_fishing_1 Stampbook Polaroid Ice Fishing 2.png|ice_fishing_2 Stampbook Polaroid Ice Fishing 3.png|ice_fishing_3 Jet Pack Adventure Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 1.png|jetpack_A Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 2.png|jetpack_B Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 3.png|jetpack_C Stampbook Polaroid Jet Pack Adventure 4.png|jetpack_D Missions Stampbook Polaroid Missions 1.png|Agent proudly walking away from a happy Aunt Arcti Stampbook Polaroid Missions 2.png|Agent talking to Rookie and G, Herbert n HQ screen Stampbook Polaroid Missions 3.png|Penguin and puffle swimming in foreground, Shockto Pizzatron 3000 Stampbook Polaroid Pizzatron 3000 1.png|Pizzatron_1 Stampbook Polaroid Pizzatron 3000 2.png|Pizzatron_2 Stampbook Polaroid Pizzatron 3000 3.png|Pizzatron_3 Puffle Launch Stampbook Polaroid Puffle Launch 1.png|pufflelaunch_1 Stampbook Polaroid Puffle Launch 2.png|pufflelaunch_2 Stampbook Polaroid Puffle Launch 3.png|pufflelaunch3 Puffle Rescue Stampbook Polaroid Puffle Rescue 1.png|Penguin jumping onto ice block, puffle in backgrou Stampbook Polaroid Puffle Rescue 2.png|Penguin riding mine cart, puffle on cliff in backg Stampbook Polaroid Puffle Rescue 3.png|Penguin and puffle swimming in foreground, Shockto Pufflescape Stampbook Polaroid Pufflescape 1.png|rollerscape1 Stampbook Polaroid Pufflescape 2.png|rollerscape2 Stampbook Polaroid Pufflescape 3.png|rollerscape3 Smoothie Smash Stampbook Polaroid Smoothie Smash 1.png|smoothie_smash _1 Stampbook Polaroid Smoothie Smash 2.png|smoothie_smash _2 Stampbook Polaroid Smoothie Smash 3.png|smoothie_smash _3 System Defender Stampbook Polaroid System Defender 1.png|systemdefender_1 Stampbook Polaroid System Defender 2.png|systemdefender_2 Stampbook Polaroid System Defender 3.png|systemdefender_3 Thin Ice Stampbook Polaroid Thin Ice 1.png|thinice_1 Stampbook Polaroid Thin Ice 2.png|thinice_2 Stampbook Polaroid Thin Ice 3.png|thinice_3 Treasure Hunt Stampbook Polaroid Treasure Hunt 1.png Stampbook Polaroid Treasure Hunt 2.png Stampbook Polaroid Treasure Hunt 3.png Game Day Stampbook Polaroid Game Day 1.png|Red Team Party Stampbook Polaroid Game Day 2.png|Java Sack Race Stampbook Polaroid Game Day 3.png|Sports Celebration Unused Stampbook Polaroid Unused 1.png Stampbook Polaroid Unused 2.png Stampbook Polaroid Unused 3.png Stampbook Polaroid Unused 4.png Stampbook Polaroid Unused 5.png Stampbook Polaroid Unused 6.png External links *polaroids (json) Category:Miscellaneous